This invention relates to signalling devices for maintaining and training persons concerning their eating habits so as to maintain a certain pace when eating.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel invention to signal to a person when the person is eating at too rapid a pace or speed.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel signalling device which will sound an alarm if an operator, when using a utensil for eating, does not replace the utensil at a specified place within a specified time to prevent the operator from using the utensil too long to prevent eating too long.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel signalling device which will sound an alarm if the operator, using a utensil for eating, places it upon the invention within a specified time at a specified location presumably after taking a bit of food but removes the utensil from that location before a specified period of time determined by the device has elapsed before presumably taking another bite.
It is a another object to provide a novel device that assists a person to establish a rate of eating for that person that would result in meals being eaten and completed without triggering the alarm in the device if the person followed that rate of eating.
It is another object of the invention that acts to limit the amount of food intake by limiting the amount of time allowed for eating.